Naruto Kyuubi Uzumaki
by NarutoxNamikaze
Summary: Itachi broke Naruto's heart,Naruto disappeared , Now three years later he returned and he's famous ? How has Naruto changed in the pass years we all know he's turned into a sex god but what else is there


**Naruto Kyuubi Uzumaki **

...

...

...

** Chapter one**

Itachi was tired and drunk it's a bit unusual,but he had to do a bet he had to sleep with someone and then break them he was going to sleep with a guy he was gay after all and everyone knew so but he was a virgin know one knew that he saw his little blond kitsune as he liked to call him he was his bestfriend and he'd forgive him for anything that he'd do to him...or would he he was to drunk to even think about it the blond was a little tipsy himself.

He then made a smirk that was what he was good at and he grabbed the blond and pushed him against the wall and kissed the blond softly he noted that his adorable blonde angel was kissing him back as he whispered in the blond's ear "I want you to be my first one and I want your first one to be me" he held the fifteen year old's waist and led him to the nearest empty room then set the camera down so it angled he floor

When they reached he bedroom Itachi started to remove Naruto's shirt and he whispered 'I love you' to Naruto After a couple of minutes they were both naked.

Itachi lifted up Naruto bridal style and lay him down carefully on the floor.

Itachi just looked at Naruto's beautiful body as he gently kissed Naruto.

He then started his way down the smooth, tanned neck until he reached the blondes nipples. He started to suck on the right while playing with the left with his hand.

"mnnnnn…Ita-ac…."

Itachi moved up and started to suck on the blondes neck and when he lifted his head he saw his mark he just did and smirked.

The blond looked up and the raven then wrapped his hands to the boys face dragging the raven down for a mind blowing kiss.

Itachi started to search jean pocket for the lube lube. After a few tries he found it. He then started to kiss his way down the blonds chest until he reached his goal. Grasping the now hard and now leaking cock he slowly took it into his mouth and started to suck enjoying the taste and the sounds his kitsune made.

"Nnnnhhh…Ita-….ahhhhh….mnnnn…please more Itachi….ahhhh…" half gasped and half moaned Naruto while threading his right hand into Itachi's raveny hair.

"As you wish my kitsune." And with that he put some lube on his fingers and gently started to prod the little hole with one finger. He pushed in slowly and after a while stopped so the kitsune could get used to the feeling to have something inside of him. After he felt Naruto relax he started to move the finger a bit before adding the second he the scissored his fingers a little while moving them in and out of the blonde.

"Ahhhhnnnn…Go on Tachi, it's ok…ohhhh…"

"If you are sure, love" and the he added a third finger and started to reach for…

"AHHHHH"

´There, found it he thought while fingering Naruto's prostate.

"Ah please Itachi…I want you in me please…mnnnnhhh."

When Itachi heard that he reached for the lube yet again and put a large amount on his fully erect shaft and moved himself to the right position. He gently grasped the blondes hips and lifted him a bit so he could access better and started to slowly push into the very tight hole.

"Oh Kami-sama you're tight, Naru-chan"

"Ahhhhh…Itachi…."

When he was all in Itachi stopped so Naruto could get used to the intrusion that was very much larger than the three fingers he prepared him with.

"Itachi if you don't start to move I'm going to kill you!" moaned Naruto while pushing his hips down a bit making Itachi go even deeper.

"Ahhhh…" and with that Itachi started to move in and out in a slow pace.

"MMmmmmmm Tachi, feels so good…."

"Hai…Naru-chan…oh you feel so good…ahah ahhh" Itachi started to pick up the speed, no longer able to keep it slow, wanting release. His right hand on the small back of Naruto lifted him a bit and the left hand grasping Naruto's straining cock wanting release and started to pump it in the same pace as his cock going in and out of Naruto.

"AAAAHHHHH….Tachi so close…please…mnnnnhhh ahhhh."

Itachi picked up the pace even more and their pants, moans and their skin slapping against each other was the only noise heard and suddenly Naruto came.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…."

Feeling Naruto's inner walls clamping down on his cock making the already tight heat become even tighter Itachi couldn't hold himself and came violently into his little blonde spurting cum into the tight passage.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH NARUTO!" after coming Kakashi slowly withdrew himself out from Naruto and lay down beside the little kitsune and gathered him into his arms and kissed his love softly before letting Naruto lay his head on his chest where the blonde started to snuggle into him as he grabbed the covers cover them both.

After 20 minutes two people entered and smirked at the two "Nice job Itachi and your bestfriend to huh? " Naruto looked over at Itachi "W-what are they talking about " Naruto said shuttering.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed as he put on his boxers and clothes and grabbed his camera off the dresser "You where just a bet just a fuck I don't love you and I never did your just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it" he said and fake smirked chuckling with the other two.

_"Your a monster __no one care love you Naru-chan" _

_" Your own father abandoned you"_

_"Everyone will leave you"_

Naruto looked down and clutched his chest feeling a pain that he's never felt holding back tears 'I can't cry not until there gone' Naruto just looked Itachi in the eyes then put on his famous smile but it was different it was a fake one something he hasn't used since he was twelve years old

Itachi saw eyes looked right back at him seeing the pain Naruto usually hide so well his eyes widened feeling an intense pain of guilt 'Why am I doing this to the person I care about most' Itachi thought to himself bitterly then walked out the door with the two people infrount of him and shut it behind him

Naruto let a few tears fall down his face then quickly grabbed his clothes and put them climbed out the window so no one could see him he felt so alone and insecure and grabbed his phone and texted his god father " I'm ready to live with you I'm going to the airport in the morning see you soon-N"

- I x N -

Sasuke was looking around for Itachi he just saw the video of Itachi basically betraying both of there bestfriend he way beyond pissed he grabbed Itachi by the collar and punched him as hard as he could " YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT TO ANYONE ELSE WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM " Itachi looked at him lifeless showing no emotion Sasuke looked at him in disbelief and whispered " He loved you, did you know that... He was there for you when father beat you he was there when you cried or was upset everytime he was there and you...do that to him he is not just a fuck he's fucking Naruto our bestfriend well mine now because you don't deserve to be Y-" he was cut off by Kiba

"AYE UCHIHA'S NARUTO TRANSFERRED " both of the twins stopped Itachi felt his heart clutch and thought 'What did I do that look he gave he was so broken..'

_"He's the only one who didn't use you to get to Sasuke__ He was the only one who knew both of your differences" his mind was hurting and he kept thinking of the things Naruto told him._

***flashback***

**A nine year old Uchiha Itachi is seating on the grass, silently watching a eight year old sunshine named Uzumaki Naruto, who is playing with his baby brother who is younger by minutes, Sasuke. He meets the adorable blonde angel four years ago when Sasuke brings him at the mansion and introduce him to their whole family that is having a gathering; declaring that said blonde is his one and only best friend.**

**Ever since then, Itachi's world brightens up.**

**He finds it much more soothing and fun to be around the blonde than his own group of friends. And he immediately becomes very caring and overprotective with Naruto.**

**He loves it whenever Naruto's breathtakingly beautiful and expressive blue eyes would look up at him with adoration and happiness.**

**He loves it whenever Naruto would snuggle closer to him.**

**Naruto's voice and laughter are music to his ears. He even loves it more whenever Naruto would use his angelic voice to sing a song to Itachi alone. And he loves it whenever Naruto would smile to him.**

**And when Naruto is sad, crying or hurt, he would do anything and everything to see the angel smile again and to wipe all the negative emotions in his beautiful blue eyes away.**

**After six months of being around the blonde… he finds out that he's feelings for Naruto are far from normal friends or brothers.**

**He's still too young; he is confused to say the least.**

**He couldn't understand why his heart would beat faster whenever Naruto is with him, smiling at him, talking to him and cuddling next to him.**

**He couldn't understand the warmth and butterflies that are doing flips in his stomach whenever Naruto would grab his hand or kiss him good bye on his cheeks.**

**He couldn't understand why he would get jealous and his sudden possessiveness whenever Naruto is with someone else, nor that he would long to hold Naruto in his arms, or that he would get irritated, frustrated and restless if Naruto wouldn't be within his arms' reach even for just a mere second.**

**He couldn't understand it all.**

**Not a single bit.**

**It is the following six months after that that he confirms his feelings for the blonde angel, which leads to him sitting on the grass in a park while watching his baby brother playing with his blonde.**

**Yes, **_**HIS**_** blonde.**

_**HIS**_** Naruto.**

"_**It's a bit too soon for me to be feeling this way, but I can't help it. He brightens up my world since the very first day I met him. But he's too young and so do I. He's four years younger than me. Most of all, we're both male. What if he finds out and avoids me thinking that I'm a freak? I might scare my only sunshine away"**_** a thirteen years old Itachi thinks, and the mere thought of his sunshine avoiding him, being disgusted to him and completely losing said sunshine are totally terrifying him.**

**He didn't know what he would do and what would become of him if that ever happen. He would do anything and everything to keep Naruto beside him.**

**He didn't even mind if it is an unrequited love.**

**Because if confessing his love for Naruto would cost him to lose said blonde, then he would be willingly live in a world where he could only watch his beloved Naruto from the shadows all alone no matter how painful it would be for him, than lose the moments he could spend as a big brother figure to Naruto.**

**He would accept it whole heartedly if it means keeping Naruto by his side.**

**He is too deep in thought that he never notices that his object of affection is now standing in front of him. A weight on his lap accompanied by two small, soft and warm hands that are place on either side of his face brings him back to reality. He sees a mop of golden hair, sun-kissed skin, three whisker-like scars on each cheek, and sapphire blue eyes staring intently at him, an adorable pout and a small frown marking his angel's face.**

"**Ne 'Tachi, what's wrong? You look so distant. You look so lonely. Your handsome face would be a waste if you look sad. You should cheer up a little!" Naruto says giving Itachi a soft smile.**

**And Itachi can't help but give Naruto a soft smile of his own as he gently ruffles his golden locks in an affectionate manner "Thank you. No need to worry, I'm fine" he says.**

***end of flashback***

_'When did things get so different when did I become so heartless' Itachi the raven thought to himself as he slowly made his way to class_

The event from that awful day kept appearing in his dreams. For the past three years, every night, ever since Naruto disappeared, that same dream always haunted him repetitively

* * *

"So how does it feel to be going to back to Konoha ?" Garra was using his therapist voice he only used around Naruto. "You where all psyched unit you found out you where doing to your old school so spill." He looked at Naruto with a gentle smiled he only smiled at Naruto because he could read Gaara at the back of his hand the he leaned back in the chair to take in Naruto's attitude transformation as the blond spoke "let's just say someone here was the inspiration for my first song but I should thank him he made me famous" Naruto's face was drawn until an unconscious scowl. Garra was almost envious of this person who made Naruto show so much emotion then he realized that person broke Naruto's heart and he would protect Naruto anyway he could he is very scary after all but Naruto was scarier.

"Well now I've 'done' it," Naruto finally replied. "Before I was still just imagining. Thinking and 'doing' are two different things. I could have imagined forever and never felt the consequences. Now I'm going to actually do it...what if they all hate me "

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about. I'm sure you'll be fine" Gaara soothed his friend. Then he chuckled at the adorable look of half hope, half desperation that Naruto shot him.

"Well if it isn't the little brat " Tsunade happily drank sake from her cup as sat in her office and rested her feet on her desk. As the door creaked open, she fumbled with the bottle and hid it under her desk. She quickly began looking over documents as if she was doing work. When Sakura walked in, Tsunade sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you Sakura. I thought you were Shizune." She said as she brought the sake bottle back out. "Naruto and Gaara will be in your class show them the way"

Saukra just looked at them then let out a scream "O-o m-my your Kyuubi your even more attractive in person " she said blushing like a tomato

Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head and then bent down and whispered in her ear "Well hello there beautiful " Saukra turned even redder then fainted Naruto just looked at her and smirked then took his schedule "Well I'll show my self to class thanks old hag"

Tsunade sighed and thought 'What did they do to you brat your even faking your happiness'

- I x N -

Naruto knocks on the door and waits for the teacher "Well we have two transfer students today one is my nephew the other is his bestfriend they live with me so be nice or I'll be two hours late for class and not one"

Naruto opens the door and walks in holding Gaara's "Fucking perverted uncle do you not know how to open a damn door"

Most of the people gasp until a boy says 'That's the music king Naruto Kyuubi Uzumaki also known as Kyuubi "

The Uchiha twins freeze and look up to see a stunning blond in a showy tee and a bandana on his forehead holding up his longish blond hair you could see he had a large back tattoo as well as piercings on his ear but those blue eyes that was their Naruto no doubt about it.

'Wait he's famous' Itachi thought

"You know I did go to school here freshman year but you might know me a Naru-kun " Naruto winked and pressed his body against Gaara's gliding his lips over his cheeks and jaw, pressing quick but firm kisses down his neck. Finally he stops over Gaara's pulse and sucks and bites and licks the skin there.

Itachi scowled at the two of them harshly as Sasuke smirked "So is he better with Gaara than when you played with his heart "

"Yo kids Naruto sit in between the Uchiha twins and Gaara sit beside the long hair dude" Kakashi said and pointed to the twins to the boys to get them to stop touching Gaara flushed then sat beside Neji Naruto just stood there "Naruto sit down"

"I feel a dark ora coming from there but if you say so pervert " Naruto sat in between Itachi and Sasuke and put his feet on the desk

When Naruto had first moved out of this town, he had been completely alone and had a difficult time trusting anybody. He had spent the first 5 months away from this place talking to no-one then he decided to write his feelings out about Itachi the one who broke his heart at a open mic night at the bar called Black-Night it just so happens there was a music producer also the place where he met Gaara his closest friend he knows what it's like to be abandoned

Before his first high school he only knew Itachi and Sasuke and they where the only one who knew what he looked like, determined to do well but he had been extremely self-conscious of his fresh scars at the time and had taken to hiding his face away in the shadows of an over-sized hood well that was until that night.

* * *

Sould I make the chapters longer ?

Do you like story ?

This is my first story I'm still not sure on the paring Ita/Naru or Sasu/Naru or even GaaraxNaruto

-NarutoxNamikaze


End file.
